New World, New Life
by FabulousOtaku-0w0
Summary: 5 years later... Monkey D Luffy the current Pirate King got captured by his own grandfather. His allies and crewmates intended to save him including 3 current Warlords. When the chaos begun, something unexpected happened. The Strawhat pirates and the 3 Warlords disappeared out of thin air. They woke up in a strange world without remembering all of their memories. (Later Romance)


**Warning: I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point of View (5 Years from the Time skip)<strong>

This day was not a normal day. For it was the day of the execution of the great pirate king. His crew mates getting ready for the execution, they were actually prepared and so were the Marines. They knew that there'll be chaos at the execution day because the great pirate king had made many friends on powerful pirates. If it weren't for him his crew mates wouldn't have achieved their goals in life. Except for his cook's other goal marrying either one of their female crew mates.

The great pirate king also known as Monkey D. Luffy wasn't feeling any negativeness but was feeling positive, not because of the fact that he'll be saved by his friends but because it was his execution day. He also planned to make copy of Gol D Roger , he wanted to make a great mark in history just like on what the ex-pirate king did, he wanted to be an inspiration to pirate king-wannabes and he also wanted to be one of the greatest pirates ever.

His death soon to come, or not. No one knows on what'll happen, will he be saved or not? Will he continue his adventures with his comrades or will he not?

**...**

The shichibukai-s sat on their respective chairs waiting for the execution. A black haired beauty wanted to save his beloved one's life at this moment, she wanted to go inside his prison to free him but it's not yet the time to attack. She isn't too sure if it was a selfish thing to save him since one wrong move will cause her island to danger. If they'll lose, they will suffer from the Marines. But it was Luffy, the one that made her love, made her realize that being a former slave as a friend isn't that bad.

The snake empress clutched her right fist, she isn't really sure if she's really willing to help or not. A Marine soldier this as he walks by and asked if she was okay.

"It's none of your business if I'm okay or not. Now go execute him already!" The empress ordered impatiently, she decided to save him and already wanted to save Luffy so badly.

"The execution will be ready any moment for now, so please wait." The Marine soldier said and walks away.

Another woman hiding from the crowds, wearing a hood and sun glasses to be not noticed while a den den mushi was on her hand. She kept waiting for her captain to show at the execution place, she waited patiently for her captain to show up.

Thousands of Pirate ships were also waiting, they already wanted to show in the execution place but it's a wrong move if they did that. It'll also cause the life of the one they're saving because the Marine Admirals might kill him in his jail cell if they did.

The Pirate King was on his cell sitting. His wound on his cheek opened , bruises and scratches were visible from all over his body. It doesn't matter to him, it's a miracle that he's still alive since he haven't eaten anything from 2 whole weeks and plus he also got tortured by the Marines though he didn't fought back. He didn't got thinner but he got no energy to do anything. He still kept smiling after all of . He isn't crazy he's just always an optimist person. Footsteps were coming closer and closer to his jail cell. The foot steps stopped, Luffy looked at the person that was standing in front of his jail cell. It was him. The one who caught him, his grand father. His own blood and flesh.

He was crying, his grand father's knees collapsed from the ground making him kneel down. He was seriously crying. "I'm sorry!" He said. "Forgive me Luffy!" He said once again. "I'm so selfish... I ONLY CARE ABOUT MYSELF!" Luffy grinned.

"Shishishishi... It doesn't matter to me." Luffy answered. His grand father stood up and wiped his tears away.

"Forgive me... Luffy." He said and ordered the Marine soldiers to bring him on the stage of the execution place. Garp should be the one executed but since his life is too precious to him. He deceived Luffy to meet him at a forest that has many Marine soldiers hiding, if he didn't catch Luffy alive, he's the one that'll get executed. Too selfish, right?

The Marine soldiers grabbed Luffy and hand cuffed him. They escorted him to the stage and he kneel down. Luffy grinned.

Robin the hooded person called through the den den mushi. "Get ready." She said to the others.

**...**

"Hai." Answered an orange-haired female. "Minna-san! Get Ready!" She shouted and the other pirates did on what she said.

**...**

As the blade almost hit Luffy's neck, a loud crash was heard. "Pirates! Pirates!" A person said and ran away.

Two Hands sprout at the back of each of the two marine soldiers that'll execute Luffy. Their bones got broken causing their lives to end, the one that killed them removed her disguise. Her arms forming an X sign and did another attack. "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano." Robin grew giant legs kicking off many Marine Soldiers.

Zoro slashed all his opponents on his way to going to where Luffy is but got lost anyway. Sanji backed him up, he already knew that this would happen, Sanji kicked his opponents while using his **Diable Jambe** but stopped kicking them afterwards and ran at full speed to Luffy. He removed the handcuffs that were on his hands. Franky came next. "Good timing, Franky-san, now go bring him back to the Thousand Sunny he doesn't look very well." Sanji ordered and Franky carried Luffy while running to the Thousand Sunny.

While Franky was on his way to the ship, he was blocked by Black Beard. Franky was shocked to see him, he knew that he wouldn't win against Teach. Blackbeard attacked them but was blocked by Mihawk. Mihawk nodded and Franky rushed to the Thousand Sunny but the Thousand Sunny was a little bit too far for them to reach so Franky just went to Chopper running and attacking his opponents. "Franky..." Luffy said.

"What is it?!" Franky asked.

"Put me down..."

"But you're injured!"

"Trust me..." Franky put Luffy down and looked at his condition. They were almost hit by a gigantic arm with weapons but Luffy was saved by the snake empress and Franky dodged the attack.

"Franky! Go save Luffy, I'll handle this." Hancock said seriously.

"No. I'll handle this." Luffy said and stood up with his left strength.

"L-Luffy..." Luffy grinned and attacked the man in red hair. Hancock blushed and slapped herself. 'Don't think something stupid in a serious matter! You idiot!' Hancock thought.

Sanji wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. He charge towards Kizaru but failed to attack him again. Kizaru kicked Sanji and the blonde straw hat cook fell on the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood that was at the side of his lips. He panted heavily and was about to attack Kizaru when one of his knees collapsed. "Getting weak, eh?" Kizaru said while smirking. Sanji made a 'tch.' sound and lighted a cigarette. He put both of his hands at his pockets while his eyes were dark. "Trying to be cool now, no?"

Sanji threw away his cigarette and attempted to attack Borsalino again. He failed in attempting to attack him, the marine admiral went to the back of Sanji in a flash and was about to make the final move (which means to kill him) but the perverted blonde cook was gone out of thin air. For the first time in life, Kizaru's calm state faded by a a minuted and was shocked at what happened.

The Death of Surgeon also known as Trafalgar Law also helped to save Luffy and was putting the Marine Soldiers in half. Law was attacked by Fujitora at his back. Fujitora controlled the gravity between them and made Law flinched. Law attacked Fujitora with his katana and Fujitora did the same. Their katanas clashed at each other but Fujitora may seem to win at the moment.

Law broke the contact of their katanas by stepping back a few steps away. A sweat rolled down his cheek and he wiped it off. They again clashed but fortunately for Fujitora, he made Law's weapon out of his grip. Law tried to use his devil fruit powers but Fujitora surpassed him with his devil fruit ability. The blind man made Law fall on the ground, he point his katana at Law's throat and was about to kill him until he suddenly disappeared like a bubble.

The Marine Soldiers were shocked at the loss of the shichibukai like a bubble. They thought that it was a new ability that the Death of Surgeon learned but they were wrong. Minutes passed and still no sign of him attacking Fujitora.

Robin attacked Admiral Akainu, she was having a very hard time on fighting him. No one could help her because other pirates that were their allies were fighting the Marine Soldiers. Robin dodged an attack of Akainu, she knew very well that she can't do an attack and all that she can do right now was to dodge all of the Admiral's attack until he gets tired of attacking.

Minutes later and he Akainu wasn't still giving up on attacking her, he doesn't seemed to be tired, either. Robin didn't successfully dodged all of his attack which meant that she is injured severely, it's just a miracle that she is still alive. Blood dripped from her forehead and she wiped it. She wanted to attack him but she'll get killed instantly, since Akainu's body is magma. Robin backed away but tripped from a rock. "This is your last day, Demon's Child." Akainu said and used his hand to be a magma. When his hand was only inches away from Robin's, the raven-haired girl was gone out of thin air leaving trails of cherry blossoms leaves. Sakazuki's eyes widened in shock. He turned around and looks for Robin. Sakazuki gritted his teeth and went off finding for where she is now.

One by one, **The Strawhat Pirates** including **3 Warlords of the seas (Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock and Trafalgar Law) **mysteriously disappeared out of thin air which confused some pirates and Marines that saw it.

_**TO BE** **CONTINUED**_


End file.
